Second Chance
by ToothlessEgeae4ever
Summary: Harry and his family are having a normal life when Harry has some dreams then makes him think that Voldemort is back. And just saying this is rated T because I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out.


**Hey, this is my first fanfiction and I've written up to chapter 4 and I'm working on chapter 5. Just saying, this story has a lot of action in it and it's in bascicaly in every chapter so I'm sorry if I leave it at a good part. Any way I'm going to stop talking now so you can read, thanks.**

CHAPTER-1 The Dream

He was slithering across the ground, between trees and rocks, trying to be as quiet as possable; he did not want to get caught again.

'I need to do this,' he hissed to himself quietly.

Then, in the distance there was a light, coming from a wand. He smiled as best he could, after all, it's hard if your a snake.

_Mabye one bite, one bite won't hurt anyone, much_. He thought to himself in his cruel little way.

And he slithered closer to his victim, as quietly as he could, and struck!

The wizard screamed with pain as he crumpled to gound, the snake recoiled, beared his fangs and hissed. Ready to strike again.

But he stopped and listened, he heard something else, somthing that was very, very far away. He heard a cry and not just any cry, it was a cry for Harry Potter.

"Harry!" It screamed, "Harry, wake up please!"

His eyes shot open, scar burning more than it had in 19 years, it felt like someone had just tried to rip it open again. He was drenched in cold sweat and breathing very hard.

He put put his palm against the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, trying to ease the pain away. But that definetly didn't work, it just burned more!

So Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them onto his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.

But Harry could barly hear her as he jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Harry then looked at himself in the mirror, trying to calm down, unsucsesfuly. He saw an iccy white face, jet black hair that looked like a rats nest and terrified war beaten green eyes look back at him.

Harry's lightening scar felt like it was lightening, he tried to touch it again, but it seared even more.

He let out a small cry of pain.

"Harry? Are you all right in there?" A shaken Ginny asked from outside the door.

Then he heard three pairs of foot steps running down the hall towards them.

"What's going on?" Said James as he and his brother and sister all barged into the room.

"Where's dad?" Asked Albus

"We heard him scream!?" Said Lily, with fright in her voice.

"It's ok, now get back to bed until I come and get you guys ok?" Ginny told the kids, trying to keep her voice steady.

Harry heard two little resentful ok's but Lily stayed in the bedroom.

Then he heard Ginny kneel down and whispered, "Go to bed I'll come and get you ok. I'll come and get you." She said again.

Harry guessed that Lily nodded, and she ran back to bed.

Suddenly, with out warning, the pain from Harrys scar double and his vision went black.

Harry woke up back in the forest standing with a dead corpse at his feet. He stared at it with pried and accomplishment. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Good work my pet, I'm sure that this will make a lovely present to my followers, to tell them that I'm not weak!" He said in a high, almost snake like voice, "Now that I have have an army of willing witches and wizards at my command I can finally, after many years of waiting become the Dark Lord!" He screamed into the night with his arms rised towards the sky.

Then he heard a snap from behind him, he wheeled around and raised his pale hand, with a wand made of bone, clutched in its grasp. A small man was standing there petrified at the sight of him. Harry just smiled, and laughed.

"Trying to sneak up on the Dark Lord! Are you, you will suffer for your in cenince! Crucio!" the Dark Lord screamed.

The small man fell to the ground screaming with agony, twisting and wriggling on the ground.

And the Dark Lord laughed, laughed with the sound pain.

Harry lifted his wand to stop the curse.

"Had enough?" said the Dark Lord with a cruel smile

"Please, please no more, no more. HAVE MERCY!" the puny man sobbed.

"I have no mercy! Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord yelled.

Harry woke with a start by a sharp piercing pain across his face, and Ginny kneeling over him screaming his name.

"Harry!? Harry!" She screamed.

His eyes shot open, for the second time that night, drenched with cold sweat and his scar hurt a lot more then before.

Again his hands shot for his scar, but this time Ginny caught them and held on tight.

Harry almost screamed again, but instead his instincts kicked in and he almost punched Ginny while trying to get away, she'd frightened him, but his hands were in her death grip and couldn't get away.

"Harry?! it's ok! Your safe, your safe," Ginny said weakly as she let go of Harry's hands and started hugging him until he couldn't breath.

Harry had stopped sweating but was still shaking uncontrollably, Ginny let go and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, what happened?" She said lightly, trying to be calm, for Harry's sake. He still couldn't speak so he just looked at her and trying to say what he wanted to say through eye contact, she looked back at his and he guessed his eyes told the whole story by the look in Ginny's eyes.

Her eyes widened with fear and stumbled back away from him.

He tried to stand up to go over to her and say something like, 'it's ok we'll figure it out' or something like that, but his whole body ached with pain, so fell back onto the floor.

"Mom? What's going on?" Said one of the boys, from down the hall.

Ginny didn't answer, her head was in her hands, trying to think of what to do; her wand beside her that's probably how she got in.

_This could not be happening, not again_, _he can't be back_, _I saw it happen right in front of me_, _I did it._ Harry thought to himself.

I killed him, he added to his thought.

"We need to go, somewhere safe were the kids will be safe" Harry said to Ginny.

She just looked at him, with fright.

"The kids are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, do you think that's good enuf?" She asked

"Yeah, I think that's good, but at least one of the kids need to send daily letters, to see if there's anything wrong with Hogwarts, again." Harry said, causally, so he wouldn't make the moment worse.

"What are we going to do till then? I mean, I don't want to run, but I don't want our kids in danger." She said tensely, still hugging her legs, like she always did when she was still attending Hogwarts.

"I need to go to work early anyway, you and the kids can come with me... Actually no you guys are coming with me, I don't want to lose another family." Harry said

"I was going to go with you anyway." She said.

"MMOOMM!?" Came from the kids room.

That snapped both of them out of it. They both run to the kids room. Despite Harrys body screaming with pain.

"What's the matter?" Harry ordered, the kids must have turned on the light, cause it was blinding in there.

All his kids were almost as pale as he was when they saw him, he must've looked terrible.

"Are you ok we heard you screaming!" Said Albus frightened

"I'm fine get dressed and pack your trunks, we're leaving!" Said Harry.

"But dad, Lily's not going to Hogwarts this year." Said James

"That doesn't matter we need to go now!" Said Ginny forcefully

After that they all garbed all of there favourite belongings and clothes and stuffed into there trunks,(for Albus and James they shoved their school books,robes, cauldrons and quills) Harry and Ginny ran into their room to get dressed quickly, and grab all of their stuff and stuffed them into some backpacks.

They also garbed an extra trunk for Lily, and gave it to her to put all of her belongings in it.

"Harry?" Said Ginny, lightly.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"Do you want to talk about it, I mean it helps when you do, at least I've heard it does," She said even lighter.

"I'm fine, but I'll talk about it when we're at the ministry. Right now we need to be safe." Harry said, as he started walking towards the kids room.

"Is every body done?" Harry asked sternly.

"Yes, but, why do we have to leave right now it's like 1:00 in the morning, and the Hogwarts Express doesn't leave till 11:00." Said James

"We'll explain later James." Said Ginny, looking at Harry as if for permission, he did a slight nod and Ginny looked back at the kids.

"Were are we going?" Asked Albus

"We're going to the Ministry, and all of you are coming with me." Said Harry, trying to sound casual.

"But why do we have to go with daddy to work?" Asked Lily, sounding confused as she rubbed her eyes.

"We'll explain on the way, ok sweetie." Cooed Ginny.

Finally, they got out side and were ready to go, but there was one problem, two people couldn't apparate with three kids, two fairly big bags and three large trunks. So they decided who was better at side along apparation (Harry, since he did it many times in his sixth year at Hogwarts) and that they would take the kids inside the Ministry before they came back to get the trunks.

"Ok guys, we are going to do side along apparation, so try not to be sick when we get there ok". Harry joked trying to lighten the mood.

He felt a sharp pain in his side, Ginny had just elbowed his in the ribs, he just smiled at her and she tried to return the favour.

"Anyway, Lily, Albus you're with me and James your with Mum." There were little nods of understanding.

"I'll take one of the trunks to lighten the load, I'm also pretty good at apparation remember." Ginny joked this time and actually smiledand Harry smiled back.

"See you at the Ministry, Ginny," Harry said.

"Bye, dear," And they had a little 'good bye for now kiss.'

"Now, Lily, Albus grab my arms and don't let go." They garbed onto Harry's arms with tight grips and he turned on the spot, thinking of the entrance to the Ministry.

Then, the feeling of iron bars clamped around his chest, so he couldn't breath, he felt his feet lift from the ground and the world became a blur.

**So that's chapter one hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible. And I would love to have some feed back from you guys, as I've said this is my first story so I want to know if I'm doing ok. than. You guys so much for reading. See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
